Aijo no Katachi
by kuroro lucifer
Summary: She cried empty tears every night. Waking from her restless slumber only to find that she is alone. Her hands aimlessly fondled the empty space of the cotton covers of her bed beside her but found nothing. She can't help but let the tears fall aimlessly.
1. Shikoryoku

**Aijo no Katachi**

_A form of affection_

**Chapter 1:**_ Shikoryoku_

* * *

__

She cried empty tears every night. Waking from her restless slumber only to find that she is alone. Her hands aimlessly fondled the empty space of the sky blue cotton covers of her bed beside her but found nothing. She can't help but let the tears fall aimlessly again.

As the sun rose up the early skies in the village of the Leaf, a figure seemed to stir in the depths of the forest. A woman in her early 20's kneeled in a path of grass in a clearing of the forest, casually picking little herbs with her slender but firm hands that shown experience through time. Nestled beside her was a woven basket, full of grass medicinal herbs.

Yes, from being a jounin she decided to be a medical ninja, a pretty farfetched idea that even makes her laugh up until today. Naruto thought that it was a pretty good idea since it was always in her nature to care for others. Even their sensei, Kakashi sided with him, pressing her to go forward in this path so here she is, gathering her morning supplies for the day's work.

She smiled to herself as she looks at her haul.

_'Seems enough for today...I've got to get going before'_

She stood up to her surprise a searing pain from her back brought her back down to her knees.

_'Not this again...' _

She gritted her teeth in pain. She soothingly rubbed the lower part of her back and focused her a little of her chakra to control the pain.

She has been used to it by now. These attacks, they won't slow her down.

She gave a slight chuckle to herself as she saw herself to be getting old by the minute. It was as if yesterday when they were wee genins doing simple tasks, dreaming to be chunins someday.

With that thought she stood up once more carrying her basket and returning to town.

* * *

**A/N:** kukuku! ( --Pitiful imitation of an Orochimaru laugh)

What is this?! A medical ninja gathering herbs? Don't tell me it's.....Haku? eck ahaha! Masaka! Why does Sakura have back pains? Does she have arthritis? Osteoporosis? Bone cancer? What am I babbling about? Do Review!


	2. Futashika na

**Aijo no Katachi**

****

_A form of affection_

**Chapter 2:** _Futashika na_

* * *

The day ended with a steaming cup of tea. She sat there in isolation looking out through the window expecting something to appear_....or someone to come back..._

But of course that is just **_wishful_ **thinking....

"Sakura"

She snapped from her trance and saw the copy ninja leaning on her door, composed and confident as ever.

"Ah...sensei...nani wo?"

She took a sip from her cup and placed it down on her table, while Kakashi walks towards her.

"You're already a grown woman Sakura, you don't need to call me your sensei.."

He plopped down on a chair in front of her and started unrolling his right sleeve, revealing a nasty cut probably from a kunai or shuriken. The corners of her mouth tugged into a smile as she took another sip of her warm oolong tea.

"...sensei-"

"Kakashi" he said cutting her sentence off.

"**Kakashi**..." she stated in plain annoyance. She knew he was only trying to uplift her spirits, but could she stab the man from having such a bad timing? No right?

"We're closed. Don't you read the sign?" She took a long sip, enjoying the warm liquid seep down her throat. He sheepishly scratched his head and grinned under that mask of his.

"This couldn't wait for tomorrow right? or I may have to die from blood loss"

Sakura smiled and placed down her cup, which was now empty of its contents and grabbed the cloth from the basin. "The things I do..." was what she muttered as she started to clean the blood off his arms. They went on like this in silence, only enjoying each others company in odd situations.

"Ne...Sakura.." his tone was deep, and rather serious breaking their silence.

She took the needle and started to stitch his wounds, letting her chakra flow through the thread to prevent the skin from scarring. "hmm?" was her only reply.

"Are feeling well these days?"

She smiled inwardly, just like Kakashi to be so observant of his surroundings. She threaded a loop and began to tie a knot and with a twist of her hand, the thread was cut loose. She grabbed a bottle of medicine and poured it in a fresh clean cotton and lightly dabbed it around the wound, making Kakashi wince slightly from the sting.

There was numerous of answers to his question but she couldn't seem to blurt it all at the same time. She wasn't exactly the little girl who used to cry all the time back then when they were still Team 7. She was a grown woman, one who could deal with her own problems.

"...hmm? why did you ask suddenly?" Yes that's how it should be, turn the tables on him...

Kakashi looked at her matured face, her shoulder length pink hair was trapped in a small bun while some strands dangled loosely on her face, making her look somewhat... motherly.

Her bright green eyes seem to fade each time he sees her. The glow in her eyes when she was a youth was evidently not there anymore. He wondered how such a child can grow so fast and become such a woman.

"..worried maybe?"

She smiled as she took him by surprise with her question. Kakashi couldn't help himself to cough in her exaggeration.

"I didn't knew you had lung problems too, kakashi..." she teased while she carefully dressed his wound.

He knew she was avoiding the subject. He chuckled to himself. If this was how Sakura wanted to play then so be it...

"Ne Sakura...you know Hinata have been having back aches lately...hasn't Naruto told you about this?"

He playfully questioned her. Her eyebrows seemingly twitched for a second there.

So Kakashi was playing her game as well but she won't the one who's likely to lose, especially in a verbal argument.

"hmm...I do recall of Hinata saying this to me....but why does this type of marital things concerns you... kakashi?" she said making sure she emphasizes his name.

She sneered inside, it was fun to play games inside his head but she had to be careful for this is Kakashi she was talking about. Who knows? He might have the urge to use Sharinggan on her.

On the other hand Kakashi grinned inside, he didn't knew Sakura was this conniving when engaged into verbal argument, but he isn't the type to back down easily.

"Oh...but I think this concerns you since aren't you suffering from the same kind of symptoms?"

'Ouch!..another strike...great Sakura you just buried a hole to bury yourself alive' she kicked herself mentally. She finished wrapping the bandages around his arms and proceeded to the counter to wash her hands.

"ah..but that was just a minor back ache I'm suffering from"

She dried her hands on a towel that hung on a bar beside the sink. Kakashi rolled his black long sleeve down, still keeping a watchful eye on her.

".... I'm guessing it's from stress...." Sakura started to take the roll of bandages and medicine and proceeded to return them to the cupboard. He could see her hands shaking as the words rolled out of her lips. Kakashi stood up and walked towards her.

"....or is it from-"

He was about to say something he shouldn't have but Sakura's left hand near his face stopped him.

"Y-you..."

Her hands were shaking and her head hung low. By the looks of it, her tears was ready to fall anytime, as if the ground was asking for it. Kakashi was surprised himself to see her hand ready to slap his face. She clasped her shaking hand with her left, bringing it to her chest, and shut her eyes painfully, controlling every bit of emotion inside her.

"p-please leave...." Her voice was quivering, partly from anger, partly from shame.

He closed his eyes; there was no changing this situation. A bitter end to their game, he can only guess he played a little rough and he was the one to blame. He walked out of the door but not before saying to her.

"Sakura....."

She choked her tears back, refusing to cry, to feel vulnerable in front of him.

"....Were here for you...."

This is it. There was no force on earth that would stop her tears from falling down..

".......I'm here for you..."

Those small words made her sank down to her knees and let all her tears she has been hiding to flow freely from her eyes. She doesn't care now if anyone sees her in such an ugly state, she knew she had been ugly from the start...

_.....there was no changing reality...._

* * *

**A/N:** hoots go Kakashi! fish Sakura out! Nothing like sweet words to make a woman swoon ha! ha! ( --Ayame Souma laugh-- ) 

What is Sakura hiding? She????! A Medical Ninja?!?! Yeah well she is, in my story ahaha! What about Kakashi and the Icha-Icha Paradise?!

Cackles evilly Think this is a Kaka/Saku fic? Well guess again for I don't know either! Ahaha! Really! I don't know...Guess who ends up with MY...err...not my...Sakura! Read and Review!


	3. Mujitsu

**

* * *

**

Aijo no Katachi

_A form of affection_

**Chapter 3:** _Mujitsu_

* * *

She woke up with a start again. Forehead drenched with sweat, her face was pale and her hands were still shaking. Nightmares were constantly haunting her these past days. Swirling red sharinggan was what had been bothering her dreams, keeping her restless and awake most of the time. She took a deep breath and repeated over and over to her head that it was all a dream, like a mantra, just to calm herself. 

When she finally stopped fidgeting, Sakura look beyond her windows through the mountains were the sun is almost peeking through. She clasped her heart that was being shredded into bits as the moment passes by.

_To miss someone you've never had....is that a crime? _

Suddenly she felt her head swirl in pain and her stomach turn upside down. She couldn't help but race to the sink of her bathroom, throwing up what was the rest of her supper last night.

* * *

"oi! Sakura-chaaannn!!" 

Naruto yelled at her like a child he was, but Naruto wasn't a child anymore, he was a father to a sweet child born by Hinata. Sakura quickened her steps waving to the ecstatic Naruto who was waiting outside the market's entrance.

"Naruto! You should act more like you age you know?" she couldn't help but reprimand him while he stood there grinning. His son, Shin, sat on his broad shoulders enjoying his little piggyback ride.

"ah-re? Were is Hinata-san?" Sakura couldn't help but ask when she didn't find Naruto's timid wife behind him. 'Old habits couldn't be broken' she guessed. Hinata Hyuuga was still a bit timid and shy when around other people but Naruto's over self-confidence must be rubbing off her since she's trying to socialize more and express her ideas firmly since they've been married.

"Hina went to the market today and I get stuck babysitting" He grinned at Sakura.

"**Correction**...you mean** I **GET stuck babysitting..." She poked a finger at his chest.

"Ahaha! gooomeen Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama just gave me a quick orders. Honto ni Gomeenn!!!"

He clasped his hands together and bowed his head so low; that his son almost rolled off his shoulders but gladly the child has an amazing grip on his father's blond hair.

"sa-cha!!"

The boy cried out trying to call her name like her father did. Sakura can't help but smile when she sees the little Shin-chan's huge smile on its innocent face. She gave out a sigh and smiled.

"hai hai..."

Her arms took the child away from Naruto's shoulder and he raised his head rubbing it sheepishly.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, I'll come by this afternoon to pick him up" With that Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Shin flung its small arms at Sakura and she quickly obliged to his request and cradled him protectively.

"hai hai..you're father sure is something ne?"

_'I would give anything to be in Hinata-san's shoes right now....'_

To be loved. To have a sweet little family with a nice home, a sweet child and a loving husband....

A perfect heaven for her. Sakura opened her eyes to see little Shin-chan clutching on her dress, his grip was tight like she was about to dissapear, sleeping snugly nestled in her chest.

_A vision of innocence._

She smiled, no use dwelling on her problems when she has this angel in her arms, and besides being frustrated will only cause more stress she doesn't really need right now.

"hmm..I don't know you had a child Sakura?...."

Sakura couldn't help but retort on that statement but she smiled instead.

"At least I haven't gained quite a few pounds from pregnancy Ino-chan"

Sakura turned around to find Ino and Shikamaru walking up to her. Shikamaru carrying a few bags of groceries containing an assortment of vegetables.

"oi oi...I think she got ya there Ino"

Shikamaru snorted in laughter as his wife grew red beet. "Nice to see you Sakura....you too Shin-chan.." his whisper was somehow only audible to the wind careful not to wake the sleeping child.

"You too Shikamaru, I see that Yukime's growing pretty fast" Sakura stroked Ino's round belly.

"You tell us Sakura, you're the doctor ne?" Ino's reply just made her day. It was great that people acknowledge what she does, because on rare occasions, she felt that even she herself doesn't.

"Daijobou...she's in good shape...not long now." Sakura smiled as Shikamaru give a light kiss on Ino's belly whispering something that made Ino blush.

Sakura propped Shin in her arms as she was getting a bit tired of the extra weight she wasn't used to deal with. Ino took notice of the paleness painted on Sakura's face.

"Sakura...are you sure you're well? You look tired..."

_'No...I'm not Ino....'_ she wanted to blurt out but instead she kept it to herself and smiled sweetly instead.

"This is nothing guys, just a little exhausted from the heat...I'll be going now...before Shin wakes up"

Sakura walked steadily away from her friends, battling her insides to keep herself together and don't let her knees give away. Ino shook her head in disbelief.

"You know sometimes I want to have Tsunade-sama to take a look at her.... she seems so ill these days..."

Shikamaru took a long hard stare at Sakura's fleeting figure and closed his eyes. He knew what was going on with their friend but it was something he doesn't want to pry on.

It was something _troublesome_.

After all it wasn't his bussiness to tell, even if it was to his own wife, it was still something Sakura had the right to tell.

"...yeah..." was all he could say to Ino back as they both walked down to the road towards their home.

* * *

Sakura walked aimlessly in the streets of Konoha. The sun was high and the heat was getting the better of her. She decided it would be best for both of them to rest on someplace cool, where she could relax so she headed to the spot where she would often pick medicinal herbs. That place always brought her peace in some ways. 

She leaned into a large oak tree and slumped down to a sitting position and took a deep breath.

"Am I at my limit?" she whispered to the air that carried her pink tresses. The grass swayed calmly by the wind, freely with no worries. Leaves from the trees falls ever so gently like boats rocking against the wind.

"When will you come back?"

A question that has been nagging her since, well ever since **_He_** left, only leaving her a growing pain to be his subtle memory in her. She look above to see the sunlight clouded by the canopy of leaves, allowing only small beams of light to pass through and shower over her.

"never....right?"

She doesn't need a great philosopher, or a scientist to tell her this. It was one thing she knew, and was sure of.

Sakura brushed a tender hand over Shin's sun kissed colored hair, envied how the child can sleep with no fear of having nightmares...with this thought she drifted into her own dream.

* * *

**a/n:** hmm...who is this strange **HE, **Sakura was mentioning?? Sharinggan eyes? Could it be...!! GASP!! Oh well...not much to say but Read and Review ahahaha! 

(Ayame Souma eats Soba with confidence!)


	4. Chimamire no

**Aijo no Katachi**

_A form of affection_

**Chapter 4:** _Chimamire no_

* * *

Swirls of blood and decay encompass her body while she lay immobilize staring at the dark clouded sky. The moon painted in blood, shone bright red staring down at her petite body that rested on the clearing were large trees encages it. She wanted to throw up at the heavy stench of blood the lingered around her, but to her folly it was her own blood she was bathing in. Eyes dilated in panic as she tried to push the fear of death aside. 

_"uwahhh....uwahh...."_

Cries of a born child echoed breaking the eerie silence and right then she realized, she was dying....

"dame.....I don't want this....."

Waves of blood washed over her body and the sea of red engulfed her. She shut her eyes in fear.

"_Sakura..."_

A familiar masculine yet tender voice, emanating from beyond, was calling her to open her eyes and so she did...

She was still there on the same spot, still lying half conscious half asleep, bathing in her own blood. Sharinggan eyes belonging to a stoic face loomed over her. His ebony hair tickled her face when he leaned over her, causing their forehead and nose to touch in a sweet bliss.

_Even if it was just for a fleeting moment, despite the incomparable pain she was experiencing, she felt loved._

But everything has to come to an end, and it already has for her.

She felt life slid out through her fingertips while she watched his back walk away from her. Sakura desperately extends her half dead hand, drenched in her own blood, towards him but He kept walking until the darkness had engulfed his form. It was evident, that to be with him, was not meant to be. She was just his tool, to be used and discarded.

_**"DAME!!!!!"**_

* * *

Her emerald eyes flung opened and she saw Kakashi sitting in front of her with Shin sitting in his lap, sleeping peacefully. 

He was holding her outstretched hand.

"k-kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura stammered and retracted her hand to her chest, blushing lightly from embarrassment.

To think that of all people, her sensei had to see her like this.

Kakashi didn't seem to particularly mind, he did after all barged into her peaceful sanctuary. But to see her shifting and looking disturbed even in her sleep wasn't normal at all.

"I was scouting the perimeters of the village when I heard a child wailing loudly...."

Kakashi pointed down to the energetic son of Naruto's that Sakura seemed to have forgotten when she decided to go to dreamland.

"Oh..." She wanted to kick herself again, how could she have let herself sleep when they were in the middle of the forest where wild animals may have been hunting their early supper. She had endangered Naruto's son...

His lazy eye glanced at Sakura's distressed look.

"Sakura....tell me the truth..."

She snapped to her senses at her sensei's words. Kakashi's voice was serious, demanding an answer to the question he was going to throw at her. A type of tone that only a teacher would have.

"Are you pregnant?"

She choked a laugh.

"Are you joking sensei? If I would be pregnant whose child would I have ne? Really...you shouldn't joke about things like thi-"

Kakashi grabbed her hand, forcefully. His grip on her was scaring the wits out of her.

"...k-kakashi-sensei...you're hurting me...." she pleaded in a small voice but Kakashi did not let go. Instead he removed his headband to reveal his sharinggan. She edged back to the tree behind her and shook her head wildly from left to right.

_'Get away! get away from me!!!!!!!!' she mentally screamed. She didn't want to look at those eyes. Those same eyes....._

* * *

"_Haruno Sakura." The figure w__hispered her name to her ear. His hand cupped her face like it was made for her face. _

"_Sayonara...."_

* * *

Suddenly to her surprise, Kakashi touched a part of her that she was hiding with her chakra. A few inches from her belly, there lay Kakashi's hand, rested on something that was not present to the untrained eye. 

She swiped his hand fiercely, hot tears splattering on her dress.

"don't touch it....." she demanded, jerking away from his grasps and holding her shameful face.

Kakashi closed his eyes, somewhere in the depths of his cold hard exterior; he could feel extreme pain that she was feeling right now. He could only wonder in anger who the bastard that did this to her.

_Was she raped? or was there something else to it?_

A sharp pain stabbed his numb heart, to see her crumble like this....it was disheartening even to him.

_For maybe....somewhere inside him.._

_**....He DID care...**_

Sakura wanted to die right there in front of Kakashi. He has discovered her sin; he must be disgusted right now. To have a baby, to be pregnant, without a father, He must have thought that she was a slut...

_Oh how she wished she could crawl to a coffin and bury herself to death._

"...don't look at me...."

She choked in her tears. Kakashi simply patted her head like he was comforting a child that just did something grave, like broke her mother's favorite vase.

_Such simple actions from him may seem childish but yet...._

_...she couldn't help but give in._

And so she did....

Kakashi cradled her limp form that sagged against his chest. Her tears splattered onto his green vest, dampening the cloth, but he didn't mind.

Right now, even if it was a sin, morally wrong, even if it would seem he was selfish, he wanted her only to remember him.

_because maybe...._

_some part of couldn't help but love her...._

* * *

**A/N:** ooohhhh!! a little Kakashi and Sakura romance going on there! and what's this?!? Sakura has a baby? who is the father?! will Naruto ever grow up? who are the pairings of this damned fic?! hmm...so many questions so little imagination. Read and Review! 

(--California Maki tastes like rice with mangoes--)

* * *

**Japanese Translations:**

Dame - no

Sensei - teacher

Sayonara – Good Bye

Chimamire no – Covered with Blood

Mujitsu - Freedom from Guilt

Futashika na - Uncertainty

Shikoryoku - Capacity of Reasoning

**Other blabs:**

Uhh...so many people requesting to have the chapters longer and so their wish will be granted by the Fairy of Lala Land! From now on I'll try my best to make the chapters longer. Sorry for the Japanese stuff! I can't get it out of my poor mind XD I was even planning on making the dialogues on Japanese so readers will get the feeling of the anime. Sorry!!

Oh! Ahaha! Many thanks on the reviews! The pairings are still a BIG/HUGE secret ahaha! go on and guess your hearts out! I like reading reviews with guesses. Who knows? I just might give you a super long chappie as a prize!


	5. Sonzoku suru

**Aijo no Katachi**

_A form of affection_

__

**Chapter 5:** _Sonzoku suru_

* * *

He flipped another page of his Icha-Icha paradise. Kakashi walked along the dusty streets of Konoha in an early morning walk, usually he would still be in bed snoring but lately he couldn't help but get up to check up on his former student. Sakura had been dealing with a lot of stress and having a baby without a father doesn't help at all. 

_So you want to be the father instead?_

He refused to listen to that small voice in his head, constantly nagging him about hidden intentions beneath his seemingly innocent actions. Looking after his former student isn't illegal right?

_**Yes**... if you **stalk** them every morning, looking at them by their window...._

A slight smile founded its way on his face; he remembered how he sat for hours on a branch of the tree by her window just watching her sleep. Watching the rhythm of her breathing, how her lips would be slightly parted and her long lashes would hide her gemstone eyes, and how she would toss and turn at some period of time.

Kakashi coughed.

He turned another page, putting that last statement aside and still reading his book. He wondered how did it happen that she got pregnant. And more importantly..._to whom?_

_Who was the bastard who did this?_

He could still remember his thoughts when he found out that she was pregnant. A pang of guilt rested inside his stomach, he knew what he felt but rather he chose to ignore it. He was angry, furious that someone had touched her before him...such thoughts he couldn't help but feel disappointed at himself.

Sakura was too young for him and loving her would be like loving his own younger sister, it is definitely morally wrong.

_Sakura didn't need him..._

..._but some part of him, did..._

So he couldn't help himself to feel anger to the person who did this to her. Who made the bright young girl he used to know, to this torn and broken Sakura she was now. She lost the brilliance in her eyes that sparks up when she and Naruto were fighting, when she finally learned a new jutsu, when she find herself to be capable as any ninja in Konoha, when she sets her eyes on Sasuke..

His senses snapped.

_Sasuke....**!!**_

...but is it possible that Sasuke had the chance to return to Konoha, pass the guards and even have a time to see Sakura?_....no that wouldn't be possible..._

"You don't need to come with me you know..."

Sakura snapped at Kakashi, rather irritated. He was annoying the wits out of her, first he decided to follow her, worried that she might collapse from fatigue like yesterday, and what was he doing now?

There he was, walking behind her reading that perverted book called Icha-Icha Paradise. Sakura shook her head; Jiraiya should have his head checked once in a while. To write a book like that you must have a screw loose somewhere.

"Shin...ow...dame..don't pull ne-san's hair ok?"

Naruto's son grinned, his little fists played with her bright pink hair pulling it lightly. This time Naruto only had a quick errand to do so he left Shin to Sakura again, Hinata was busy too with her jounin missions and he promised to come back as soon as he delivered the parcel Tsunade handed out to him.

Kakashi mused at sight of Sakura carrying a small child that was playing with her hair. She looked more like a woman than the little smarty pants girl she was when they were Team 7.

"Okyaku-san! Fresh Fish and Vegetables here!"

A short old woman in her 70's sat on top a chair behind the counter, flapping a small fan to keep her cool on this warm morning, smiled sweetly to Sakura.

"Ah-re?...is that you Kakashi-sensei?" The old woman squinted her eyes; age was clearly catching up with her senses. Kakashi pocketed his small book casually and smiled to the oba-san.

"Hai..how is business oba-san?"

The old woman shook her head in dismay. "Not many stopped to buy this early so I'm still waiting for my loyal customers." She took another look at Kakashi and then Sakura.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei, you didn't told me that you got married...And your name dear?" she asked Sakura who was holding Shin in her arms.

Sakura and Kakashi blinked.

"a-ah! Iye Oba-san! watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu, a student of Kakashi"

She stammered in her words, slightly embarrassed at what the old woman said. Kakashi turned his head slightly amused by Sakura's display of denial; he coughed to stop the laughter before it escapes his mouth. Sakura turned a sharp eye at Kakashi and shook him.

"Hey! Quit laughing, why don't you help me out here?"

The old woman chuckled to the said 'couple'. "Gomenasai...I didn't mean to be judgmental. I just thought that in Kakashi's age it would be odd to find him still single ne?"

Sakura turned pink from her face to the roots of her hair.

"Hora..take care Shin while I buy my early brunch" She quickly handed the child to Kakashi and approached the store. Kakashi scratched his head, looking down on Naruto's better half, suprised.

Sakura wanted to kick Kakashi-sensei for not backing her up right then.

_What was he thinking?_

Her hand picked up a bunch of bok choy.

_Was he enjoying that little fiasco? _

_Masaka.. _

_Kakashi wouldn't be interested in me...**right?** _

She put back the vegetable in its place then moving onto the next.

_No..._

..._**HE** was just looking after me. _

She glanced at her tummy, it was grumbling inside and just asking food to grace her stomach. Kakashi was just her teacher, someone who cares for her welfare, just like an older brother, _right?_

Right..

'Hmm...should I go for greens or lean meat?'

Sakura debated on whether she should have a yummy filling home made ramen, or to have salad and some grains with fish for her early brunch. She looked down on her grumbling stomach.

_Hai hai..._

Fish with grains and salad it is. Her stomach was getting more and more impatient than the usual. Yes, she knows that she's feeding two persons in this meal and she needed to think and reconsider nourishment for the child also. She sighed and picked up a few carrots, some random greens and a nice piece of tuna. She handed them to the vendor before reaching on her pocket for some money to pay for her groceries. The old woman handed out a large brown paper bag filled with groceries to Sakura and smiled sweetly to the girl. Sakura bowed politely and turned to leave when she saw Naruto talking with Kakashi. She made her way to both of them.

"Naruto!" She waved to the young blonde man.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned at the pink haired woman carrying bags of groceries.

She stopped in front of them to catch her breath. "Naruto! Why are you here? I thought I agreed to meet you in front of the clinic." The young father smiled and took his child from Kakashi's arms.

"I decided to meet you here"

Sakura gave a suspicious look at Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear. Naruto sighed in defeat; he could never lie to Sakura.

"haha! I was a bit embarrassed to let you baby-sit Shin twice in a row." He scratched his head. "And I heard Hina would be coming home before lunch, so I was planning to eat out today with both of them"

Naruto ruffled his son's blonde hair. Sakura smiled and pinched Shin's cheek lightly.

"That's ok, I haven't planned on doing anything with Shin yet.... Take care Naruto... Hinata-san must be happy"

Kakashi glanced at Sakura's face, pain was barely etched on it but it was there, hidden beneath her smile.

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah I guess so, See ya Sakura-chan!"

Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto and his son. Despite the smile painted on her face she felt like crying inside. She must have been the worst woman in this village and probably she would never get the chance to marry anyone, with this child attached to her, with no father to be there with her... She gritted her teeth in frustration.

_Why must things like this happen to her? _

"Oh yeah.. Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi shifted his gaze to Naruto whose back was turned on both of them. He turned his head back and grinned.

"Take care of Sakura will ya?"

Naruto jumped from roof to roof until he disappeared leaving a dumbfounded Kakashi and Sakura behind.

_That Naruto..he really knows me well...._

Sakura laughed, starting from a fit of giggles until her laughter soared. She wasn't alone, her friends was there for her and hopefully some of them might, or already have, understand her predicament. Just like Naruto.

"Oi sakura.."

She turned to face her teacher as a grown woman, one who has seen almost all shades of pain and still trying her best to get up from her fall. He took the initiative and offered a hand with her groceries to lighten her load at the least. She smiled, not a forced smile, nor a happy smile, just a smile that said 'Thank you' graced her lips.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and walked side by side with him. Not worried of what others would say, because to her, someone else's opinion doesn't matter. He was there for her and she wouldn't push that away.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Go Oba-san! You're my idol! You rock! haha! I like meddling old people who teases others haha! Kakashi, you can be Jiraiya's apprentice someday! haha! Anyways **Read and review** peepz! Next chapter would be _longer_ than this one...i hope.(cross fingers!). 

And as a **_very evil tease_**... there would be Kaka/Saku romance in it...haha! (Cackles evilly)

Hatori Souma: "Don't you know Sea horses would die if you put them in a bathtub?"

* * *

**Japanese Translations:**

Sonzoku suru – Continue to Exist

Dame - no

Ne-san - Elder sister, familiar form of address.

O kyaku-san - Customer

Oba-san - Old woman.

"a-ah! Iye Oba-san! watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu" – a-ah! No Grandma! My name is Haruno Sakura"

Gomenasai – sorry

Hora – here

Masaka – Impossible!

Oi – hey!

**Other blabs:**

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I love you all! **

Hai.. Still struggling to make the chapters longer for all of you (see how I'm such an angel...cackles evilly), but still this chapter kind of the worst I've ever written, if you read closer you'll see that words are only thrown randomly. ARGHH! I was on the phase of losing the feel of the story but luckily I've grasped it again so hopefully the next chapter would be more uhmm..nicer than this one.

Keep those Guesses coming! I don't see any guesses that hit the bull's eye yet XD Oh I'll definitely put up more chapters in...uhmm the VERY distant future? Haha! As long as I get lots of reviews to inspire my mind which is currently dried from imagination. Oh! the mystery will be unfolded **soon.** Keep tuned in for that...until then..READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Watashitachi no sei'iki ga

**Aijo no Katachi**

_A form of affection_

**Chapter 6:** _Watashitachi no sei'iki ga_

* * *

"hnn! Did you hear that Hanata-san have been seeing Haruno-sensei?" 

"EHH! The female doctor?!" The woman's shrill voice was enough to wake a sleeping bull.

"Yes! How shameless Hanata-san is! Taking advantage over a mere child..."

A pair of women just entered the bathhouse with hot springs, gossiping like bees. The sun already picked up its race with moon and stars, settling down behind the mountains, painting the sky with vibrant earthy colors. A beautiful dusk like this, after a whole stressed out day, could only turn sour by gossips. Tsunade could just shake her nose in disgust.

_True. _

These past days Kakashi have been seeing the Haruno's daughter a lot more often, but she couldn't imagine him to be related to her...romantically. After all _He_ had been her sensei once, Kakashi wouldn't be that foolish to pursue someone, rather young for his age.

_Or is he? _

But still...they all have no right to meddle with someone else's business. She hugged her tub of toiletries tighter and proceeded to enter the bathhouse. It was her day off, and she didn't particularly care about things right now.

* * *

Sakura squinted her eyes and adjusted it to make out her surroundings. Grass swaying against the wind, trees encaged them while the skies were painted in vivid orange mixed with hues of red and yellow. A miniature field of different medicinal herbs was just down the hill she sat on. The large oak tree, twice her age, was planted alone on top of the hill with markings on its bark, that were of a kunai and shuriken, reminded her of the times she would venture deep on to the forest and practice on the very same spot the jutsus she hadn't perfected yet. 

She was at her safe haven.

_'oh...I fell asleep?' She realized the time that flew by as soon as she saw the sky._

She leaned her head back expecting the rough bark of the oak tree to graze her skin but she found the warmth of someone's chest instead.

Kakashi was asleep; his head hung low, his chin resting on Sakura's shoulder.

For the first time since **HE** left, she smiled genuinely.

_'He must be tired...' _

After his missions, he always grabs the chance and would often stop by her clinic to escort her home. At times when she had to close the clinic early, they would spend the rest of the time at their place, where she loved the most. They would sit there for hours, waiting for the stars come out and just enjoying the serene silence. This has been their routine for almost straight two weeks and she was sure fatigue is taking its toll on him.

Kakashi was stubborn as a donkey, or even a mule for that matter. Every time he stops by her clinic she had said to him over and over not to bother picking her up and instead he should take a rest.

But does he even listen?

**_No._**

He just had to make her worry about his health, even if he was as strong as he claims to be, he is also just a man, prone to illnesses and fatigue.

She looked down on her enlarged belly and her hand rested peacefully on top.

When she was with him, she couldn't careless if she looked horrible, more so, if she had committed such a grave sin.

A strong familiar, calloused but gentle, hand rested atop hers.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Sakura's left hand cupped his face that rested on her shoulder. A slight nod was his only reply to her query.

Kakashi sensei had been watching over her ever since he knew of her current state of being pregnant but He never asked to whom. This past weeks was such bliss for her, not only did she grew to forget her sins, but it was safe to say that she could start to live again. It was all thanks to Kakashi, who never left her once even if she desperately pushed him away.

_'But does he love you?...'_

She didn't particularly pondered about why he did this. She didn't want to know because all she needed right now is company. Someone who could understand her and wouldn't accuse her of her actions. Even if he did this out of pity, she couldn't care less. Maybe it was his teacher's instinct to care for his students?

_Or maybe..._

_....just maybe...he loves her as much as she did... _

She could only guess...and _others_ would too.

"You could get bad rumors...."

A faint line of worry appeared on her face but Kakashi flicked his finger on her forehead.

"Don't worry to much"

Sakura burned in annoyance; she was fed up about the uncaring tone of his. His reputation was the one in line right here but does he even care?

"What? How could just say that coolly? Do you even care what happens to you?"

Kakashi burst into a fit of laughter, which made Sakura beet red. It was her first time to hear his laughter; it was pleasant and yet embarrassing at the same time.

_Wait a minute... He was laughing at her expense!_

"What?!"

He smiled under that mask of his, forming slight creases on the fabric's material.

"You're back to being the annoying Sakura I know"

If there was a more darker hue of red, it would be perfect on Sakura right now.

"moh Kakashi! Don't joke around matters like this..." Sakura pinched his cheek frustratingly just to make him snap to his senses and care for himself, for once.

She looked beyond the sea of trees and through the darkening sky where stars slowly lit up the lonely black canvas; the night was definitely creeping up to them.

She almost jumped when she felt a pair of arms snaked around her, hugging her closer.

"I don't care...."

He whispered through her pink hair. He loved how she smelled like fresh strawberries, how soft her skin and how fragile she looked. Even with a baby, he still loved the beauty she radiated.

_'It's alright...everything will be alright...'_

Such optimistic thoughts from his own mind would have surprised him. Her optimism must be rubbing off him. True, what she said might happen, or it already has, but even though he didn't knew of who the father of this child he wanted to 'father', what's most important right now is Sakura's mental well being.

"Sakura?"

"hmm?"

Her head was nestled in his chest; she was close to sleeping when he called her name. Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed the back of her neck, where her short hair was slightly parted, earning a slight giggle from his woman.

_Yes._

_**His** Woman..._

"kakashi! yamete kure..."

_There was no need to say he loved her..._

_because..._

_...she already knows..._

"Come on...I'll walk you home before you fall asleep here.."

Kakashi started to shift his position, returning his mask in place, but Sakura didn't want to budge.

"Hey..are you planning on sleeping here? You'll get a cold.." He asked worriedly while she smiled.

"Hai hai..I'm up, no need to be such a worrywart. It doesn't suit you Kakashi" He helped her up and they both walked hand in hand towards the town.

"It would be difficult if you have fallen asleep.."

Sakura beamed inside. To have Kakashi like this...makes her want to ask...

_Is this Kakashi? Worrying over such inconsequential things like ME having a cold?_

_This is amusing..._

_He must've have thought that the cold might come down with a fever and since I'm having a baby I should be more careful, or the fact that he simply cares about my well being right?_ Right.

"I would have to carry you in my back, and I still want to live tomorrow"

_**...WHAT?!** _

Sakura almost tripped on his statement, angry and slightly embarrassed to assume he was worried. Sakura became rooted to a spot while Kakashi tugged on her hand. Her mind that revolved with glee for a while ago just stopped abruptly.

She fixated her anger on a single punch on the back of her head and muttered

"BAKA.."

Kakashi smiled at how she easily changes from being depressed to being happy. It was amusing for him to play around with Sakura since she was very easy to read like an open book and while at other times she was as difficult as a closed book.

"Jo-dan, Jo-dan"

Sakura walked faster and deliberately left him behind.

_How dare that moron joke like that?! _

Sakura's eyebrow was arched up and her fists were curled up into tight balls in anger. Kakashi jogged and caught up with her but she didn't face him. He took her hand and pulled her petite form towards him instead, making fall to his chest while his arms just wrapped around her protectively. He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled.

_Great, he smiled._

Sakura couldn't help but picture his face without that annoying mask of his, but his mask was what had drawn her to him in the first place. It added the air of mysteriousness around him. Without that mask, she thought, Kakashi would look incomplete. Her legs felt like jello and her body felt like a twig that was about to snap from his embrace.

"hai hai, forgiven..."

She just gave in to him.

_What could she do against this man?_

_nothing right?_

_He was just simply __awe-inspiring..._

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha! I'm so evil I should be umm.... hanged upside down? ahaha! I love this chappie don't you? Lovers huddled together under a canopy of leaves....ahh! kawaii! So What now Kakashi? Will you follow on Jiraiya's footsteps? Will the next book of Icha Icha paradise come out soon? Will Sakura ever be happy? (eck..where did that came from?XD) Will this fic end right here without revealing anything about the mystery person? ...hmmm... (Thinks evilly, rubbing hands together like an evil madman on the loose to torment the readers)...ALL depends on all of you! ahaha! **Read and Review!**

**Japanese Translations: **

"kakashi! yamete kure..." - Kakashi! Stop it..

"BAKA.." – Stupid!

"Jo-dan, Jo-dan" – Joke, it's a joke.

Watashitachi no sei'iki ga – Our sanctuary


	7. Watashi no mono

**Aijo no Katachi**

_A form of affection_

**Chapter 7:**_ Watashi no mono_

* * *

"Hold still okay?"

Chakra enveloped her hands as she skillfully took out a broken tip of the kunai, embedded on the man's side, with a small scalpel. Precision and skill to master intricate blade work such as that amazes her patient but fascination was mere distraction to keep the thought of the pain seeping inside his body in control.

"Ungghh..."

The unbearable pain finally kicked in.

"Daijobou I'm almost finished"

String-like chakra flowed out from her fingertips and she quickly interlaced it to form a sharp pointed end. With swift and fluid motions she quickly laced the wound into a tight close and performed a series of hand seals just before she snapped the thread of chakra off. The wound was cleaned and bore no scar, another work done splendidly by her.

"Really, You should be more careful Lee-san"

Sakura dipped her hand into a tub of lukewarm water that was on top of the side table of her patient's bed, Rock Lee. The genki otoko who always fashions that bowl haircut and Gai-sensei's ultimate streamlined, form fitting, easily-accessible, perfectly made body suit. Yes, the one Jiraiya quoted as a Fashion faux pas. She smiled inwardly; he's still the same as he was before.

"Arigatou Sakura-san, for you to take care of me like this.... it makes my heart thump like it did almost 8 years ago in the peak of my youth!"

Sakura sighed. _Here he goes again..._

"For this act of kindness, I promise not to get injured again! If I break this promise I would commit to 1 million push ups and sit ups!"

He raises his thumb and grins just like Gai-sensei does, with those teeth shining noticeably. It was just like him to do those impossible self imposed rule

"Hai, hai. Now stay still and lie down on your bed. The wound is still fresh so it would take time for it to heal."

"Haruno-sensei! Haruno-sensei!"

A woman dressed as a nurse came in barging through Lee's room.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Haruno-sensei....Shikamaru-san....and Ino-san...they're here..."

The nurse tried her best to make out the words as she tried to catch her breath.

Sakura froze on her spot for a moment and then dashed out of the room before yelling out to her assistant.

"Bandage him up and let him rest for a while. I'll be back Lee-san!"

_**Ino and her baby!**_

She didn't think of her own child as she ran frantically to find the couple. She finally spots them, Ino on a stretcher being carried by a nurse followed by Shikamaru.

"The current status?"

She asks the nurse from behind taking Shikamaru by surprise. The nurse quickly gave her the clipboard and she flipped the report, reading it quickly.

"Where have ya been? Ino's water broke just a while ago so I rushed her here."

"I'm not exactly free 24/7 Shikamaru, the clinic has other patients too."

"She's right Shikamaru...don't scold Sakura"

Ino said, barely able to make out words as she gripped her husband's hand in pain. Shikamaru smiled and squeezed her hand back, still worried as they arrived at the front doors of the operating room.

"Better stay here for a while, no husbands inside"

Sakura smiled while Shikamaru shook his head accepting her lame ass joke. He stood there outside the double doors that flipped open as Sakura and Ino passed through, then closed slowly leaving him behind to wait, impatiently.

* * *

"Yukime's a lucky girl Ino.."

Ino smiled, her hair was slightly ruffled and flowed onto her back she held her child into her arms. Shikamaru grinned as his spunky daughter pulled Ino's long blond hair.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan for being my doctor, forgive Shikamaru for being a huge jerk he was a while ago, but at least he's my jerk"

She elbowed Shikamaru on his stomach and the man just smiled.

"Yeah bit sorry for awhile ago, guess I wasn't being myself at that time"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah you looked like a lost kid with no sense of direction. Panic was written well on your forehead too"

"Desho? desho? I told him so haha!" Ino joined the laughter.

"Hai Hai, mendokuse na onna ta ra..." Shikamaru mumbled slightly embarrassed his friend and wife ganging up on him.

"Well I should be taking my leave now, don't want to disturb you two on this occasion" Sakura smiled weakly feeling the fatigue creeping up to her.

"Ah...Sakura-chan!" Ino called out.

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou, take care!"

Sakura smiled and went to the faculty room. The thought of a hot tea down her parched throat was inviting. As soon as she entered, she quickly poured herself a nice glass of tea and sat herself to a chair.

"You look fine despite your pregnancy Sakura"

Sakura took the liberty to take another glass and poured it some tea; This was going to be a long conversation.

"Tsunade-sama, what brings you here?"

Tsunade remained as young as she was when Sakura first saw her. A jutsu that she was yet to learn but it was soon. For now jutsus weren't the topic of this visit. Tsunade took a sit across her.

"Arigatou for the tea... How is your baby Sakura?"

Just like Tsunade-sama to cut to the chase.

"I have been well these past few days. No need to worry."

The older woman took a small sip of the tea and put it down graciously, her eyes were cast low.

"Sakura will you tell me who is the father of this child you bear?"

She gritted her teeth, just the memory of **_HIM_** was driving her to insanity.

"Gomen, I cannot simply tell you that..."

"Is it Kakashi?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura I don't mean to pry on your private life. I have known you carried this child months ago and I have remained silent about this matter for I chose to keep your secret as a secret, but are you sure about this? I mean Kakashi?"

A long withheld sigh came out of Sakura, a long sip of her tea felt good as it warms her insides. She places the cup down and held a firm look.

"This child... I desperately tried to love this child despite the small nagging voice inside me that wanted to hate it. Every time that voice speaks up, I fool myself into believing that this child was a gift not a curse until I could not bear with the stress anymore..."

Sakura leaned back comfortably in her chair and spoke again.

"I kept having nightmares of this child killing me and its father abandoning me until I was dead so I decided to push myself in my work, drowned the voice and the fact I have a child rested inside me. But facts don't just change by will right? But by the time I realized it, I came to accept this child because of Kakashi."

Tsunade gaze were soft and mother like, as if she was Sakura's own mother listening to her daughter's small confession and story.

"It felt good to be cared for. I never knew, being a doctor myself, that being a patient can feel so good. He would always worry about my health, my well being. He often stayed beside me and we would fall asleep under the huge oak tree just atop the hill. Really, for me being with him...."

A genuine smile appeared on her lips.

"It was heaven."

Her mentor shared a same smile.

"I thought so..."

* * *

As the night grow deeper, blood colored eyes loomed over Sakura's petite form. The figure stood on one of the branches of the tree that was next to her room, drinking the sight of **_his_** woman from the darkness. **_He_** always loved how she would let her soft pink hair down and those emerald jewels that crowns her face...

_...And finally **he** could come back to her. _

The moon was full and bright; its light peeked through the wooden frames of her windows bathing her in beauty. The woman wiped her hands after cleaning her dishes. She just finished her painstakingly effort of homemade dinner which was stir fried vegetables and noodles. She grabbed a glass filled it with water from a pitcher that was resting on the dining table and gulped half of it down then placed it to a small table next to an antique rocking chair. Tired and exhausted from the busy day at the clinic, she decided to lounge on the rocking chair, to enjoy the midnight breeze coming from the window right next to it.

Motherly instincts must be creeping up to her because she finds herself humming a sweet lullaby, she learned from her own mother, to the child that rested inside her. It wasn't too bad, her voice wasn't that bad as to the point that plates would break in the instant she sings, but there was something inside her that she just couldn't contain to herself....

_Happiness maybe?_

Though she has this child, Kakashi somehow believed in her and stayed by her side despite everything. His personality was something enigmatic and mysterious to her, she didn't knew exactly why he was doing this for her but still, despite their age gap, she has grown to love him each day.

She closed her eyes to picture his masculine porceline like face, that annoying mask of his, his deep set eyes, even the one with the long scar, that frizzy silver hair and the humorous air around him. She could just laugh right now while she imagined him sitting on a rock, reading his orange book, that Icha Icha Paradise of his. Though he had a reputation of being a perverted teacher with that book, he was more than that to Sakura. He was someone who didn't left her in the time that she needed someone the most, He was someone who didn't judge her by her sins, He was someone whom she wanted to love.

_"Sakura..."_

A deep voice different from Kakashi made her jump in her seat. The rocking chair hit the table and knocks over her glass of water, making it crash to the ground. She spun around to face the stranger who called her and she see **_HIM_** standing there.

His ebony black hair that frames his face delicately..

...Wearing a thick black cloak around him and a large straw hat on his head slightly hiding his Red Sharinggan eyes.

"Tadaima..."

He said with a smile and she can't help but edge back to the walls and sank down to her knees.

"...y-you...!!"

Sakura clutched her chest, she felt her heart tightening into a painful knot, pain so excruciating she could almost feel tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes. She shook her head in confusion; this must be a mirage, an illusion! That's it! This must some kind of jutsu! He's not **_HIM! _**Why would **_HE_** be here right? **_He_** left her after that night, the last night she shared with this stranger....

_He shouldn't care right? This is **HIM**... _

For god's sakes Sakura! Wake up and smell the truth! A bloodthirsty killer can't love you, your better off with Kakashi remember?

Sakura shook her head in confusion and fear.

_**He** wasn't supposed to be here. _

_Isn't **he** supposed to leave me? _

_Why is **he **here?! _

_Why now? _

_Why at this time were everything is perfect?!_

He took a step closer and kneeled down so they could be at eye level. The man brushed a tender hand over her short bangs and then brought it down to her enlarged belly, were he kissed it lightly. He moved like a panther and whispered to her enticingly..

"..mine.."

Her mouth gapes open in shock.

She was definitely shaking in fear.

**_He_** was there, the_ father _of her child.

...The man she loved once.

Uchiha Itachi...

* * *

**A/N:** kukuku! (another pitiful imitation of Orochimaru's laugh) Uchiha Itachi is the father of Sakura's child?!? **ooohhhh!** how did it happened? when? where? What will Kakashi say to this? Will this story ever end? ahaha! Maybe not for the mean time...next chapter will reveal some, ok most of the mystery! Sorry for the long wait but...what's this? I've only got uhmm two reviews I think...

(kuroro weeps) how depressing... haha! Oh well, can't expect all people to read and actually like this stuff, anyway **READ and REVIEW!**

(kuroro bows and takes a sit in a corner, waiting for Hisoka sure is boring... ;)

**Japanese Translation:**

Watashi no mono – Mine

Tadaima – I'm home

Daijobou – Don't worry

Genki otoko - Lively/cheerful man

Arigatou – thank you

Hai – yes

Gomen – sorry (informal)

Desho? Desho? – see? See?

"Hai Hai, mendokuse na onna ta ra..." – "Yeah yeah, women are so troublesome..."

**Extra note**: Is it just me or do I use Japanese words often? (people might actually be learning japanese from this fic....Aaahhh!!!!! scary thoughts!)


End file.
